geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Space Mamborg Eats Borg Cube
Ahem... A Little Curious was a great show aired on HBO Family. It abruptly ended at the turn of the 2000s. However, in 2006, after 6 years, an episode finally aired on TV! However, it was pretty dark. It aired on HBO Zone, and was rated an odd rating of TV-MA-LSV. The episode's name was "Tie Bump Tin". There were new shorts on that episode. They were the reason the episode was TV-MA. The first one, "Bumper Cars Stink!" was pretty racist and bloody. It had Bob the Ball saying "Hey, wassup...". Then he said the N-word. Bob then says "Bumper cars freaking suck! They're so bloody and violent. Bumping can result in serious injury!" It then cut to Little Cup, Mop, Mr. String and Grumbolt from Toy Academy by Brain Lynch on bumper cars. When Mr. String bumped Mop, her head flew off, and then a fountain of gruesome high pressure blood poured out. Then Grumbolt bumped Little Cup, and he broke. Grumbolt got hit by one of the pieces, and some blood poured out. He fainted. Mr. String then said, "Screw you, crap snacks! I'm the winner!" Bob the Ball then said "Hey, you digger! You goddamn weiner dick! You mamafrakker! You crappy damner! You Penis Shortdick! I'll punch you in the asshole, cocksucker!" He punched Mr. String, who exploded into lots of Doomesque bloody bits. An announcer said "FATALITY!" The next one, "Badass Tieshoes" was about Mr. Mop. It was a story. Here's how it went. "Once upon a badass time, there was a badass mop. His badass nickname was Badass Tieshoes. He knew how to badassly tie his badass shoes. He was called that badass nickname because he kicked the badass hell out of the badass bullies. He dropped their badass underwear and badass pants, and took off all their badass clothing to show what their badass short dicks, badass non-wet pussies, badass tiny tits, badass mini boobs and badass thin asses looked like. But one day he died gruesomely. It all started when Badass (AKA Mr. Mop) got a gun to protect a bully from a kid. He aimed it at himself. BOOM! The end of Mr. Mop! Goodbye, young savior. THE END" He died with a lot of blood. The final one, "The Tin Toy" was creepy as hell. It started with Mr. String. He looked awfully green. Mop came and said, "Hey, Stringy! You need a tin toy!" She got one. Mr. String said "Thanks, Mop! I needed something for my cold!" He sneezed, vomited and coughed. The tin toy came to life. Mr. String said "Holy shit! It's gonna live!" Tin Toy said "Gu*Tf*3f)... GRRRR! I am Tin Toy!" He then sliced everyone's head off and killed everyone with a lot of blood. Soon Earth became New Mars. "People keep telling the story. It's very great! The end!" The credits played. The logo was "HBO Zone is responsible." It was the creepiest thing I expected. Category:Cliche Category:Bullshit Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore